The plan for May and Brendan
by Kalu-Chan78
Summary: NOTE! May and Brendan are finally together.Wally is left alone BUT he has a childhood sweetheart who happens to be Mays bestfriend..Matchmaking time!Maybe a trip to the mountains will make them confess..Maybrendan,pokemonshippys,WallyOC PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The truth

Miki-moon78: My first time writing a pokemon fanfic. The pokemon in my fanfic and talk okay? Not really any May/Brendan in this chapter but the next chap should have a lot. The pokemon can talk in this fic okay? And they are pokemon like Nidoqueen and Espeon and others. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
The plan for May and Brendan  
  
Fiery- Blaziken (female) (fire)  
  
Sparkle- Pikachu (female) (electric)  
  
Twilight- Espeon (female) (physic)  
  
Bubbles- Azumarill (female) (water)  
  
Caramel- Beautifly (female) (bug/flying)  
  
Bubblegum- Nidoqueen (female) (normal)  
  
May was walking around Mauville Town with her pokemon and was talking to them.  
  
She had just ran out of Wally's house after him and Brendan got into a fight. May knew the reason why.  
  
She knew that both Wally and Brendan liked her. She liked Breandan. But she HATED Wally.  
  
Well, not really hate but she could not stand him. Couldn't he see that she like Brendan? Actually, both boys did not know who she liked.  
  
To her, she knew that her feelings grew after traveling with Brendan even though it was only after a short time. But now she already won all the gym badges and was still traveling with him.  
  
And now, her feelings for Brendan grew. She now loved him. Not liked. LOVED.  
  
Wally was the type that she would NEVER like. He was just not her type. To her, it's quite difficult to explain but all she knew, was that she did not like Wally.  
  
But in the case of Brendan, every time she saw him, she would feel butterfly in her tummy. And sometimes she would stutter around him.  
  
May knew she could just go and tell Wally to buzz off. But that would seem cruel now wouldn't it? She was in deep thought.  
  
May's pokemon wanted May to go with Brendan. They tried to set them up couple of times but Wally would always barge in. All of May's pokemon hate Wally.  
  
"Well May?" asked her pokemon Fiery. May snapped out of her thoughts "Have you decided who you like?"  
  
"No Fiery, I already know who I like. it's just that I don't know if the person I like, likes me back." May answered.  
  
Sure, May knows that Brendan loves her back. But she still was not too sure if he really did. to her, it was VERY difficult to explain.  
  
"So why don't you just tell us who you like?" asked Bubblegum and Sparkle in unison.  
  
"Besides May" said Caramel "If you tell us, we can tell if that person likes you"  
  
"If that person who you likes does not like you back......." Bubbles trailed off.  
  
"Then we or I will make sure that he will like you" Twilight finished off.  
  
"Alright Alright." May finally said giving up "I'll tell you who I like."  
  
All her pokemon cheered.  
  
"BUT!!" May continued.  
  
"But??!!" asked her pokemon in unison.  
  
"But in return, you must tell me who YOU like. Deal?"  
  
All her pokemon looked at each other. Thought for awhile. They looked up to the leader of the team who was fiery by the way. Fiery sighed and gave them a anything-for-our-trainer kind of look.  
  
All of them sighed and finally they told May that they would.  
  
"Okay!" May smiled. "But I can't tell you guys who I like here. Let's go to our secret base.  
  
They all when to Fortree city. They went to route 119, surfed, when up the waterfall, used the Arch bike to jump and finally reached their secret base.  
  
They all when in. "Okay May." Fiery said. "Tell us who you like."  
  
May sighed. "No Fiery, it's love. Not like"  
  
All her pokemon gasped. Her pokemon were shocked that she would fall of someone so deeply. They hoped that the person was Brendan.  
  
"Well?" asked Her pokemon in unison. "Who do you love?"  
  
May took a deep breath. "Brendan."  
  
Her pokemon froze. They started to talk to each other.  
  
"Why does that name sound so familiar" asked Bubbles to Bubblegum.  
  
"Where had I heard that name before?" asked Sparkle to Caramel.  
  
All of her pokemon again froze suddenly.  
  
"Do you think that it's someone with the same name do you?" Twilight asked Fiery.  
  
May sweatdropped. Her pokemon were so shocked that they forgot who Brendan was. She giggled and then said "YES YOU GUYS!! It is the same Brendan who we traveled with"  
  
There was silence for a while...  
  
All her pokemon started jumping around "Alright! We knew it!"  
  
May sighed. "But I'm not sure if he really does like me.."  
  
All of May's pokemon looked at each other, nodded, turned to her.  
  
Firey smiled "Brendan likes. no loves you May. He always says that to his pokemon. And his pokemon always tells us"  
  
May smiled. Then her smile turned into a smirk.  
  
"Remember the deal?" she asked. "Tell me who you like now"  
  
All her pokemon groaned.  
  
"Fiery, you first." May smiled.  
  
"What!?" Firey moaned "Why me?"  
  
"Because I said so" May grinned.  
  
"Okay. I like.." Fiery blushed "I like.. ugh. I CAN'T SAY IT!"  
  
"Okay then. If you won't say it then I will" May said.  
  
All of May's pokemon looked at her. May giggled "She likes Brendan's Swampert"  
  
All of the pokemon gasped and looked at Fiery. Fiery was blushing and she was so glad that she had orange-red fur so they can't really see if she was blushing.  
  
So in the end, they found out that May loved Brendan, Fiery likes Swampert, Twilight likes Brendan's Umbreon, Sparkle likes no one, Bubbles likes Brendan's lanturn, Caramel likes Brendan's Dustox and Bubblegum likes Brendan's Nidoking.  
  
"You know you guys" May said "I would really like to go on a date with Brendan. But Wally will barge in."  
  
Her pokemon gathered around May and told her what they planned.  
  
Back to Wally house.  
  
"Look at what you have done!" Brendan shouted to Wally. "You made May run away!"  
  
"ME??!!" Wally shouted back "It was YOU!!"  
  
"WAS NOT"  
  
"WAS TOO"  
  
"WAS NOT"  
  
"WAS TOO"  
  
"WAS-"  
  
They stopped as they saw May walking into the house with her pokemon close behind.  
  
May saw Brendan and Wally looking at her. She just looked away and said before going into her room "My pokemon will explain" and the door slammed shut.  
  
Wally and Brendan looked at each other then looked at May's pokemon.  
  
All of Brendan's and Wally's pokemon looked at her pokemon too.  
  
Fiery stepped out first "Ahem! You all heard what May said. So listen up. All pokemon, come here we need to discuss something. Brendan and Waillie-"  
  
All of his pokemon glared at her.  
  
"Fine. Brendan and Wally go outside" Fiery sighed.  
  
"But!" Both Wally and Brendan said.  
  
"OUTSIDE or do you want May to know that you are not listening to us when she told you all too?" Twilight said pointing over to Bubblegum who was going to knock on the door to May's room.  
  
"OKAY OKAY!! Fine. We'll go" muttered Brendan. And they both left.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. .  
  
Miki-moon78: How was that? Don't worry. May will be together with Brendan. I really hate Wally so they will never be together. HEHEHE!! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	2. The plan sorta in action

Miki-moon78: Hi there people! Thanx 4 reviewing! I noticed a lot of spelling mistakes in my fic. sorry. Anyway, there will be abit of Brendan/may and pokemonshippy in this chap! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Wally's pokemon are : Kirlia, Swablu, Roselia, Magnemite, Skitty.  
  
Brendan's pokemon are : Swampert, Umbreon, Dustox, Laturn, Nidoking and Mightyena.  
  
"Okay pokemon gather up!" Fiery commanded.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Swampert looked at her. "Who made you the boss?"  
  
"Very easy mud boy." Fiery said "May did. And since you wanna make your trainer happy, you had better listen up"  
  
"Fine... what do you want?" Swampert gave up.  
  
Karlia looked at Fiery "It has something to do with May and the boys right?"  
  
"Yes." Fiery anwered.  
  
"We have finally, gotten May to tell us who she likes.." Twilight grinned.  
  
"You mean, who she loves." Caramel corrected.  
  
"Ya. Who she loves." Twilight said again.  
  
"WHAT??!!" All of the pokemon who belonged to Wally and Brendan yelled in unison.  
  
"How did you do it?" asked Umbreon and Dustox.  
  
"Yeah. How did you convince her to tell you who he loves?" Lanturn and Nidoking asked.  
  
"Well.. .." All of May's pokemon said.  
  
"Well WHAT?" Swampert looked at all of them.  
  
"Well in return" Fiery spoke up " We had to tell May who WE liked."  
  
"WHAT!!??" Shouted all of Brendan's pokemon except his Mightyena who wasn't interested at all. "YOU MEAN YOU ALL OF YOU GUYS LIKE SOMEBODY??!!"  
  
"Well," Bubbles said "All of us except Sparkle."  
  
"Yeah" Bubblegum continued "Sparkle doesn't like anyone"  
  
"Darn." Muttered Swampert, Umbreon, Dustox, Laturn and Nidoking. "Now I'll never get a chance"  
  
"What was that?" asked the May's pokemon except Sparkle.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Enough already" Kirlia finally said. "What do you wanna tell us Fiery?"  
  
"Yeah," Swablu said "Who does May like?"  
  
"Frankly" said Skitty "I think May and Brendan look better together."  
  
" I agree!" Agreed Roselia nodding his head.  
  
"Actually, We all think that they look better together" Magnemite agreed too.  
  
"Really?" Fiery was surprised "Then I guess you all won't mind that the person May loves is. ."  
  
"Is who?! Can't stand the suspense!" all the pokemon wailed.  
  
"BRENDAN!!" All of May's pokemon said at the same time.  
  
SILENCE.. ... ... .. .  
  
All of the pokemon started to smile and jump around happily.  
  
"Wait!" Yelled Swampert. "What is it?" Fiery asked. " How come Wally's pokemon side us too?" " How should I know" Fiery answered.  
  
"Well, we like Wally and we protect him but. We REALLY think Wally doesn't go with May. Besides, all the girls can see that that May likes Brendan. Even though I'm a boy, I can see that also." Karlia said.  
  
"Huh?" all the boy pokemon were shocked.  
  
"What!!" Kirlia screamed. "You mean you guys never notice how May acts around Brendan?!"  
  
The boys shook their heads.  
  
"No wonder girls these days say boys are clueless.. .. .." Kirlia sighed. (miki-moon78: Well, that's my opinion on the boys in MY class anyway)  
  
"Anyway" Fiery spoke up "Here's the plan. Swampert, you, me and our trainer's pokemon look after May and Brendan. Make sure nothing happens to May and Brendan when we put them on a date. Kirlia, you and your trainer's pokemon look after Wally. Make sure he doen't barge in on the date."  
  
"Got it" said Swampert and Kirlia.  
  
"But Fiery.." Swampert looked at her. "What is it Swampert. Got a problem?" asked Fiery. "Did you device this plan?" asked Swampert.  
  
"Yeah.. why?" asked Fiery.  
  
"Quite cleverly planned Firey. Didn't think you could make up a plan like that."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT MUD BOY?!" Fiery yelled.  
  
"I MEANT TO SAY THAT I THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD NEVER MAKE A PLAN LIKE THAT CHICKEN!!" Swampert yelled back.  
  
They both started a glaring contest.  
  
" Enough with the mushy stuff already" Kirlia said smirking when Fiery and Swampert blush at his statement. "Let's get on with the plan already"  
  
So the plan was set up. Wally didn't know about this. On the night of the date.  
  
"May if you don't want me to come it's alright." Brendan was walking with May to Treesville. It was night time. "But your pokemon forced me to-" Brendan tried explained but was cut of by May.  
  
"It's alright. I was the one who asked then to tell you to come. It should be me who should ask you that question" May told him softly her eyes cast on the ground blushing.  
  
'Man. . I'm going to tell him that I love him. I'm so nervous.Thank goodness it's so dark so he can't see that I'm blushing.' May thought.  
  
May looked up and at him. Blue eyes met brown ones. "So do you want to come or not. I can't force you"  
  
Brendan looked at her blushing "No no! I really wanna go to wherever you're going to"  
  
May smiled "Okay then"  
  
"So May." Brendan looked at her. "What is it?" May asked looking at him.  
  
Brendan just looked at May. Staring deep into her blue eyes. He realised what he was doing and quickly looked away blushing. "I wanted to ask you, where are we going?"  
  
"My secret base" May replied.  
  
To Fiery and Swampert and the rest of the pokemon..  
  
"I'm so glad that Kirlia and Wailie's pokemon agree that May and Brendan make a totally kawaii(cute) couple!" Fiery chirped in delight.  
  
"Yeah whatever bird brain." Swampert said not really even bothering about May and Brendan. He would be. But he had his thoughts on other things.  
  
Fiery glared at Swampert "Hey Terp Maws. What's with you. So deep in thought?"  
  
"Well, I was just thinking. Who do you like and what type of pokemon do you like?" Swampert realised what he said and quickly covered his mouth.  
  
Fiery giggled "I can't tell you who I like but I can tell you that the pokemon I like is a water type" 'I wonder why he wants me to tell him all this? Maybe he likes me.. ..let me give it a shot.'  
  
"A WATER TYPE!?" "Yes a water type mud boy." "Clues?" "You know who the pokemon I like is" "Anymore clues?" "He uses mud attacks" "ME!?!?"  
  
Fiery just grinned.  
  
To be continued... ... ...  
  
Miki-moon78: SORRY!!! Not much of fluff. But in the next chapter, I promise. There will be more fluff. PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	3. Wally has a WHAT?

Miki-moon78: YAY!!! My holidays started!! I enjoy writing this fanfic. I'm so glad that people enjoy this fic. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
The plan for May and Brendan.  
  
Back to May and Brendan.  
  
"Wow.. Your secret base is huge. And, there are so many items. Impressive May" Brendan commented while jumping on the jump mat. "So. What is so important that Wailie didn't need to come?"  
  
"First things first Brendan. Come over here." May commanded pointing to a comfort chair.  
  
"Okay okay." Brendan sat down "I'm here now what?"  
  
May decided to ask a few questions. Just to see if Brendan really liked her.  
  
"So Brendan, who do you like?" May smirked.  
  
"THAT'S THE IMPORTANT THING!?" Brendan shouted.  
  
"Just answer me"  
  
"I-I-I... ... I don't like anyone" Brendan looked down onto the wood boards. He hated to lie to her but if he told her the truth, what would have happened?  
  
May knew he was lying. It was quite easy to see. She needed to do something about his shyness. "Are you sure?" May flopped down onto his lap and stared at him.  
  
Brendan blushed. What in the world was May doing? "I-I-i.. ." Brendan stuttered. May stared at him. He could not tell a lie. Brendan tried to tear his eyes away from her but couldn't. "Fine! I do like someone."  
  
"Like?" May arched her eyebrow "Or love?"  
  
Brendan sighed. He really could not keep anything from her. She always figures it out. "Fine. LOVE. I love somebody okay? Happy?"  
  
"Sort of. But what I wanna know is WHO you like?" May tried to sound innocent.  
  
"What's the sudden interest in how I feel?" Brendan eyed her suspiciously and yet was still blushing. Their faces were inches apart and she was sitting on his lap. It was very hard for him to control not just kissing her there and then.  
  
"Well... ..." May wrapped her arms around Brendan. She was blushing badly but she knew that she HAD to tell him how she felt. "Maybe it's because I love you."  
  
Brendan stared at her dumbfounded. "What?" 'Did she say she loved me? Did she? Or was I hallucinating?' Brendan thought.  
  
May sighed. She knew he thought that she was joking. "Guess I have to prove what I said to you"  
  
Before Brendan could reply, May pressed her lips to his. (miki-moon78: YA!! Finally) Brendan's eyes were wide open. He couldn't believe it. Slowly, Brendan melted into the kiss and kissed her back.  
  
After a few minutes, they slowly broke off due to lack of air. "Did I prove to you what I said?" May asked panting.  
  
Brendan was still shocked but managed a reply. "Yes, you did. I love you too" And they closed the gap between them again.  
  
After a short while, Brendan broke off. "What about Wally?" May laughed "Wally?! Did you actually think that I liked him? Well, no. In fact, I hate him."  
  
Brendan laughed. "But what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Well, actually, the pokemon are helping us. And did you know, that Wally's pokemon think we make a better couple. So they are helping us."  
  
"I knew Wailie's pokemon are okay. They are NOTHING like their trainer." Brendan nodded his head.  
  
"I know what you mean." Replied May. "Hey, did you know that my pokemon except Sparkle like your pokemon?"  
  
"I kinda could tell. My pokemon like yours... cept Mightyena. Very much like their trainers. You think?"  
  
"Definitely"  
  
With Walli-... Wally. (Sorry but I really hate this guy)  
  
"ARGH! Where's May? Birch boy isn't here too...*GASP* Don't tell me...?" Wally turned white then looked at his pokemon questionly.  
  
"Do you know where they are?!" Wally asked trying to contain his anger. He noticed that his pokemon have been with May's and Brendan's pokemon for quite some time. His pokemon couldn't have betrayed him right?  
  
"Uh... of course not Wally!" Kirlia hated to lie to his trainer but he really was going overboard. Couldn't he see that May and Brendan were destined to be together?  
  
"Yeah Wally" All his other pokemon tried to help. "We would never know where they are."  
  
"UGH! I can't let Birch go with May. I COULDN'T. Kirlia!!" Wally shouted.  
  
"Er... What is it Wally?" Kirlia was kind of scared. But of course, he was a 100 or more times stronger then frail old Wally.  
  
"You and the gang, (his pokemon) go look for May" And Wally left. Stomping away angrily.  
  
Kirlia quickly told Wally's pokemon to keep an eye on him while she go and see Brendan and May.  
  
Kirlia teleported himself and went to May's secret base. Kirlia blushed when he found May and Brendan kissing right in front of him. "AHEM!"  
  
May and Brendan quickly broke away and looked at Kirlia both were blushing bright red.  
  
"Er...um... what's up Kirlia?" Brendan asked.  
  
"Wally thinks you are with May. We didn't say anything." Kirlia tried to explain "But somehow... he can tell. I think he actually knows that he can't stand up to you. I think he knows that May loves you. But refuses to acknowledge it."  
  
Brendan nodded his head. "That sounds like the Wailie I know. If I really know him, I think he'll be in his house now wailing! That's why his name is Waillie. I bet he wails a lot when he was young."  
  
"Brendan!" Kirlia looked at him angrily. Then her angry face turned into a confused one. "How did you know?... How did you know that he wailed a lot when he was young?"  
  
"Huh?" May and Brendan looked at Kirlia.  
  
"When Wally was young, he actually liked another girl. He really fell head over heels for her. But then, the girl left and moved to Goldenrod City. Since then, he never ever wanted to feel another heartbreak. That's also why he is so weak. Cause... yeah. You know..."  
  
May and Brendan looked at Kirlia. They were shocked. "You mean...? How did you...?"  
  
Kirlia sighed. "He told me before. And yes," Kirlia smirked. "You want to make him a couple with that girl."  
  
May and Brendan smirked. "Who is that girl?" asked May. "I think I might know who she is. Since I came from there before moving to little root."  
  
Kirlia thought hard. "I think the name was... Melanie."  
  
"WHAT!? Melanie? She was my best friend! She had always told me that he loved a boy her age who had green hair... and his name was...WALLY!!" May looked at Brendan and Kirlia happily. "It was so long ago that I forgot. Since now I AM after all 18 years old."  
  
( An: Sorry. I forgot to mention that they are all 18. But naturally, Brendan is older than May.)  
  
Brendan put his arm around May's shoulder. "Looks like, we have to use a new plan."  
  
May rested her head on his shoulder. "Looks like." She grinned. "Ha! Look Brendan! We are gonna play MATCHMAKERS!" May started to have stars in her eyes. "I CAN'T WAIT!"  
  
Brendan sighed. 'Oh well, it least if we get Wailler and Melanie together, I can have May all to myself. Of course it's not like I own her. But I won't have any rivals now.'  
  
To Fiery and Swampert.  
  
"Ohmigosh... did you hear that Mud boy? I can't believe that Wail boy had an earlier crush... It least now May ca be together with Brendan. Hey! Did you see them kiss?!" Fiery continued on not realizing Swampert wasn't really listening to her.  
  
Swampert continued to say "Uh huh... yeah... right...okay..." He was too busy with other thoughts. 'It couldn't be... right? Me? She didn't actually say who it was, mud attacks... I know who he is... I don't know anyone else who has mud attacks. I gotta find out...'  
  
Swapert jolted out of his thoughts when a familiar voice said "Right mud boy?"  
  
"Huh? Huh? Wha...? Oh umm.. right Fiery." Fiery sighed, "You weren't listening to me. Still caught up on thoughts?"  
  
"Er... yeah. Sort of." Swampert sighed. "Gee. Swam, if there's a problem, you should know that you can always tell me you know. You don't have to be afraid or anything. I won't eat ya." Fiery laughed.  
  
"In this case, I have to be afraid," Swampert muttered. But Fiery heard him. 'Is it because of what I said earlier? Does he actually-' Fiery jolted out of her thoughts.  
  
"You said earlier that you like somebody" Swampert blushed slightly. "Do you mind telling me who he is?"  
  
Fiery grinned. He DOES like her. "Ooo... Somebody jealous?"  
  
"NO!" Swampert yelled. "Just asking, that's all."  
  
"I gave you a number of clues just now you know." Fiery nodded her head. "You should know who he is"  
  
"But the only person I know who has mud moves is me"  
  
"That's right. So the person I like is you" Fiery than realised what she said and quickly covered her mouth. Too late, he heard her. 'Ooops slipped out. How could I have said that? Now he probably thinks I'm a dork. How could something so important like that slip out? Betrayed by my own mouth...'  
  
To Umbreon and Twilight(Espeon)  
  
"AHHH!! How cute!" Twilight squealed. She and Umbreon were under some bushes looking into the secret base. Twilight started jumping up and down. "That was definitely the most KAWAII thing I have ever seen!"  
  
Umbreon snorted "Hmph... I don't know why seeing this UGH scene makes you so jumpy. I think it's disgusting."  
  
"You see Umbreon, that's the problem with male pokemon." Twilight started to get stars in her eyes, "They don't know what TRUE love is...*sigh* how romantic"  
  
"Honestly Twi, I think you have totally lost it" Umbreon sighed. His head on the ground, his eyes closed. Of course, he would never tell Twilight that he liked her. It would really make her laugh at him.  
  
"I have NOT Umbreon" Twilight pouted. 'Strange' Umbreon thought. 'Her voice sounds nearer then before...' Umbreon looked up and saw that Twilight was just infront of him.  
  
"AHH!! Twilight!" Umbreon blushed. "What is it?" She asked him innocently.  
  
Twilight sighed. "Nevermind..."  
  
TBC  
  
Miki-moon78: Done! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I hope... anyway, please review!! 


	4. Pokemon in love!

Miki-moon: Sorry I took so long to update! But I wasn't in the mood to write... anyway, in this chapter, I'm gonna focus on pokemon couples more than May/Brendan. I also need to tell you is that, like May, her pokemon are also very brave to give hints about who they like. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
The plan for May and Brendan.  
  
To Bubblegum and Nidoking.  
  
"Wow... I never thought that Wailie liked somebody before... that's cool since now your master Brendan will have the chance..." Bubblegum paused. "Oh yeah I forgot! They are already together! It's sssoooo sweet! Like cherry flavored bubblegum!"  
  
Nidoking rolled his eyes. "Sheesh Bubblegum. I think actually it's no biggie. I mean, all this love stuff is making me nauseous"  
  
"Gee Nidoking, maybe you should be more cautious" Bubblegum smiled.  
  
"Oh quit with the rhyme Bubblegum it's lame"  
  
"Well then maybe we should play a game?" Bubblegum suggested grinning.  
  
"Stop it already Bubblegum it's making me sick! Just get rid of this rhyming kick" Nidoking realized what he said and quickly covered his mouth.  
  
"Hehehe!" Bubblegum giggled. "It's catchy isn't it?"  
  
"Ugh. Just forget that I said that. After all, you started it Bubblegum" Nidoking said pointing his finger to Bubblegum accusingly.  
  
"Hey don't look at me like it's my fault cause it ain't. Besides, it's your mouth Nidoking. I don't own you or anything..." Bubblegum grinned. " That is of course if I'm your Nidoqueenfriend then I'll own you."  
  
Nidoking raised his eyebrow "Is that Nidoqueenfriend with or without the space?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean is that if you are my Nidoqueen friend, (with the space) we are friends. But I heard Nidoqueenfriend. That mean's like Brendan and May together but it's you and me instead."  
  
"I go with the second one Nidoking" Bubblegum yawned. "The job here is done. I think I need a short nap. Wake me up when we are all going back" With that, Bubblegum snuggled against Nidoking and fell asleep before Nidoking could do anything.  
  
Nidoking stared at Bubblegum. His Nidoqueen. Well, not really HIS but he wished. He had liked her for very long just like Brendan's other pokemon liked May's pokemon except Mightyena and Sparkle. Nidoking caught himself just staring at Bubblegum and looked away blushing.  
  
'This is stupid. I can't believe I'm like this when we both are alone. I mean, Mightyena is way, way, way far from here' Thought Nidoking. Mightyena always liked to make fun of Brendan's pokemon about whom they like.  
  
To Caramel and Dustox.  
  
"Hey Caramel, let me ask you a question." Dustox said flapping his wings. They both were high above May's secret base to make sure that Wally didn't come.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Is May really into food?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean the nicknames Caramel and Bubblegum. They are all food names. So I thought that May must really be into food."  
  
"Well... I don't know. Why don't you ask her Dustox?" Caramel answered. "Don't you think that they both make such a cute couple Dustox? I'm glad they are both together now"  
  
"We make a cute couple??"  
  
Caramel blushed "I said THEY make a good couple. Not us Dustox"  
  
Suddenly, a Beautifly and a Dustox flew past Caramel and Dustox. "Ohmigosh Dustox! Look! LOOK! Those are the Beautifly and the Dustox who beat team Magma AND TY and Gabby " said the Beautifly.  
  
"What really?" The Dustox looked at Caramel and Dustox carefully. "Yeah! You are so right! Cool!"  
  
"They make such a cute couple. Just like their trainers May and Brendan."  
  
Caramel and Dustox blushed at the remark. "Well, see you around!" Said The Dustox and they went off.  
  
"Cute couple...?" Caramel and Dustox asked themselves out loud while both blushed red.  
  
To Bubbles and Lanturn.  
  
"THEY KISSED THEY KISSED!!!!" Bubbles started swimming around the lake fast. Bubbles and Lanturn were in the lake near May's secret base.  
  
Lanturn sighed. "Come back here Bubbles. People or Pokemon might think you are mad. And you do look mad."  
  
"AAAWWWW..." Bubbles pouted. "You are NO fun Lanturn. Oh well... I guess I was kinda hyper" Bubbles sighed. Then she went back to being hyper. "Oh who cares anyway? THEY KISSED!! WOO HOO!!"  
  
"Well I guess I can't help your hyper ness. But no matter. That's why I lov- -" Lanturn quickly stopped there. He couldn't continue that sentence.  
  
"You what?" Bubbles raised her eyebrow. But deep down, she knew what he was going to say. Just like May's other pokemon, they knew who likes them.  
  
"Er... nothing" Lanturn blushed.  
  
To Twilight and Umbreon.  
  
Twilight had backed Umbreon to the wall. "Why did you scream? Tell me!" Twilight pouted.  
  
"I-I al-already s-said Twilight." Umbreon stuttered. "I said never mind."  
  
"I want you to tell me!" And with that, Twilight pounced on Umbreon.  
  
They both rolled around on the grass till Umbreon was on top Twilight. "Don't make me use my attacks Twilight. Dark types are good against Physic type." Umbreon looked at the figure below him.  
  
Twilight rolled over and was on top of Umbreon. "I don't care Umbreon I just wanna know why you screamed. Besides..." Twilight smirked. "Do you dare to use your attacks on lil old me?"  
  
Umbreon rolled over again and was on top. "Don't think I don't dare to Twilight."  
  
"Uumm... what are you two doing?"  
  
Both Twilight and Umbreon looked up to find Brendan and May looking at them.  
  
Brendan smirked. "Yeah? What are you two doing?"  
  
"We heard you scream Umbreon. So...so... were you two... umm.." May blushed.  
  
Brendan laughed. "Doing IT? Right May? Haha! I never knew you two were so bold."  
  
Umbreon quickly got of Twilight. They both were blushing very red.  
  
"Really? Gee... Brendan. I guess we were interrupting." May smirked. "Just think... another eevee. A BABY eevee! Ohohohoho!"  
  
Both May and Brendan when back to May's secret base.  
  
'Great. Now how am I suppose to act around Twilight/Umbreon now?' Thought Twilight and Umbreon.  
  
To May and Brendan.  
  
May and Brendan were laughing so hard till their cheeks hurt. "Do you think we were being to much Brendan?"  
  
"Nah, I don't think so. Haha! Besides, I we knew what happened. After all, we spied on them since we came out and saw them 'arguing'."  
  
"True true!"  
  
May and Brendan looked at each other. "Well May, Kirlia has gone back to Waillie's house and we won't carry out our plan till tomorrow..."  
  
May grinned, "So we have the whole night to ourselves. Of course Brendan, you realize that even though we are 18 years old, we are still to young to do what Twilight and Umbreon were doing. Or so what LOOKED like they were doing"  
  
"Yes of course I know that May. But we can do other things right?"  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
"Well, first things first, do you know whether Melanie still likes Waillie?"  
  
"Umm..." May thought for awhile, "I think she still does. I mean, love is a powerful thing. Right?"  
  
"Yeah... you are totally right about that. I mean, I loved you since you moved to Littleroot."  
  
May smiled at Brendan " But just to make sure, let's give her a call"  
  
May picked up her pokegear and dialed a number.  
  
*Bring! Bring!*  
  
Melanie's pokegear rang loudly.  
  
"Hello? This is Melanie speaking"  
  
"Hey Melanie," May said cheerfully, "This is May here!"  
  
"Oh MAY!!!" Melanie shrieked, "How are you?! I mean, I haven't seen you for like years!"  
  
May laughed, "Yeah. It has been quite awhile now hasn't it?" May expression turned from cheerful to a serious one. "Look, there's something I want to ask you."  
  
"Sure May go ahead!"  
  
"Umm. well, what I wanna ask you is" May took a deep breath, "Do you still like that guy named Wally still? You know, the one who you were separated from when you had to move."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Well May, I don't know why you suddenly brought that subject up. But to tell you the truth my feeling towards him grows stronger everyday..."  
  
"Would you like to see him again?" May asked Melanie excitedly.  
  
"Sure of course. More than anything in the world!"  
  
"Oh-KAY! Here's the plan!"  
  
To Fiery and Swampert.  
  
"Excuse me? Fiery? Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Swampert asked not believing his own... um. ears.  
  
Fiery looked around flustering. "Umm...um.. I er... you see...there's a very logical explanation for that see! Ehehehehehe" 'Maybe luck will be on my side and I would be able to change the subject...' Fiery thought.  
  
"You mean you like me?" Swampert asked. Pushing his luck.  
  
"Umm well I er. Beautiful weather isn't it?" Fiery tried to change the subject.  
  
"Don't change the subject Fiery. Answer me." Swampert said as he backed Fiery against a tree.  
  
'So much for luck being on my side...might as well say it.' Fiery sighed. "Alright already! OKAY OKAY!! I LIKE YOU!!! OKAY? YOU HAPPY NOW??!!!!" Fiery covered her mouth. Shocked at her outburst. She sighed. It now felt so much to let it out. But...  
  
Fiery turned away blushing. "But of course if you don't like me back we'll still be friends. Right?" Fiery turned to look at Swampert. "Swampert?"  
  
Swampert was too shocked. So he just stood there not knowing what to do. He was still like a statue.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Miki-moon78: YAY! Nice pokeshippys!! OHOHOHOHO!! Please review!! 


	5. Telling time!

Miki-moon78: In this chapter, you will know the pokemons characters more! You know, now that I think bout it, I think Bubbles and Lanturn sort of make a weird couple. Oh well, too late to change now. I need to say this, I really don't DO much action. I usually do romance only. I need to say this too, schools starting soon for me.*cries* So I won't be updating soon. Anyway, enjoy! PLEASE R/R!  
  
The plan for May and Brendan.  
  
~~~~~To Fiery and Swampert.~~~~~~  
  
"Ummm... Swampert? Are you still there?" Fiery asked tapping his head. Swampert stoned for a few minutes and it was giving Fiery quite a fright. 'Crap crap crap crap crap CRAP!! How was I suppose to know this would happen? Better go get help'  
  
Fiery looked around for a while till her eyes set on Mightyena. Using her long legs, she made a dash for him. She came to a screeching halt in front of him.  
  
"HELP MIGHTYENA HELP!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted into his ear.  
  
Mightyena cringed "OOWWW! My aching ears. What's the problem Fiery? Lover boy giving you a problem?" He smirked.  
  
"Mightyena you see I confessed and he like STONED and I--" She paused. "LOVER BOY????"  
  
Mightyena sniggered, "So you finally confessed eh? No wonder he stoned."  
  
"What do you mean by that Mightyena?!" Fiery demanded, "And what's with the name lover boy for him?"  
  
Mightyena sighed, "Let me explain to you. Swampert has loved you since you were a Torchic and he was a Mudkip. So now you tell him that you love him, he's too shocked and surprised AND happy to reply. Same as the other pokemon."  
  
Fiery blushed knowing how Swampert felt about her, "Yeah... I figured that the other pokemon loved May's other pokemon cept for you and Sparkle that is."  
  
"I have no interest in nobody"  
  
"How long will he stay like a statue?" Fiery asked.  
  
"Has been a few minutes already right? Wait for about half-an-hour more"  
  
Then Mightyena left.  
  
'Hey...' Fiery thought, 'He still hasn't told me why he called Swampert lover boy...'  
  
The next day.  
  
May and her pokemon and Brendan and his pokemon came back to Wally's house.  
  
"MAY!!!!!!" Wally shouted. "I've been looking all over for you"  
  
"Sorry for making you worry" May apologized.  
  
Wally nodded and glared at Brendan seeing him stand so close to May, "Where were you and what did you do to her?" He asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Don't get mad at Brendan Wally!" May defended him. "I asked him to come with me to my secret base to discuss about something"  
  
Wally arched an eyebrow "What kind of stuff?"  
  
"Just stuff. And we planned something for you" Brendan smirked. He was using every self-control in his body to NOT wrap his arms around May. The time MUST be prefect them he will tell Wally. Then he can rub it in. 'Mwahahahaha perfect plan.'  
  
Wally grunted "Whatever. Umm... May can I talk to you in private?"  
  
Brendan gave May a he-wants-to-confess-to-you-now look.  
  
"Can you tell me here Wally?"  
  
'Hmm...' Wally thought 'If she says yes, then I can rub it in to Birch boy here.' Wally thought a deep breath "May I want to say is that I have liked you for very long and I was wondering if you could be my girlfriend."  
  
May bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry Wally but I don't like you that way. I like...LOVE somebody else"  
  
Wally's face dropped. "Well can you tell me who the lucky guy is?"  
  
May gave Brendan the let's-tell-him-now look.  
  
May walked to Brendan and wrapped her arms around him. Wally's eyes grew big "I confessed to Brendan that I loved him yesterday and my feelings were returned."  
  
Wally's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe this was happening. First Melanie and now May. Maybe he should see girls who DON'T have 'M' as the first alphabet. Wally nodded his head in understanding. He dropped to the floor and sighed.  
  
"That does it, nobody loves me in THAT way. May I like you but my feelings for Melanie are still as strong as ever. But she isn't around so..."  
  
May smirked "That's why we discussed and planned for something."  
  
Wally looked confused for a second then he groaned, "Don't tell me you are trying to set me up with a girl?"  
  
Brendan and May nodded.  
  
Wally groaned again "My life is over"  
  
"Don't worry Wallie!" Brendan smirked. "We guarantee success"  
  
~~~~~May and Brendan when back to May's secret base (Wally didn't even ask where they we going.)~~~~~  
  
"So May," Brendan started, "When is Melanie coming?"  
  
"Tomorrow Brendan," May smirked, "I can't WAIT to set those two up"  
  
"How do you plan on doing that sweetie?"  
  
May thought for awhile before she grinned "Let's go to that cabin my father owns in the mountains. We can stay there for two weeks. Then we can play with those two there!" May's grin widened, "I'm so wise"  
  
Brendan watched May step onto the glitter mat and glitters flew all around her. Making her more beautiful then she already is. "You're beautiful you know that May?"  
  
Brendan saw her cheeks turn red and chuckled, "May? How on earth could you like someone like me? I mean, you have all the guys in the world but why me?"  
  
May's blush disappeared and she went over to Brendan and sat on his lap, "There are lot's of reasons you know. You're cute, funny, handsome, talented, great with pokemon and a whole lot more. Actually I'm not really sure why you. But you know..." She paused "If you know the reason why you love somebody...it wouldn't be love at all"  
  
Brendan smiled and pulled May into a hug and muttered, "I love you." May hugged Brendan tighter and replied, "Love you too" (A/N: AHHH!! FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF! LOVE FLUFF.)  
  
After that the leaned in and kissed.  
  
~~~~~Bubblegum and Nidoking~~~~~  
  
Bubblegum sighed dreamily "It must be great to be in love with someone who returns the same feelings" All of May's and Brendan's were in the same position like the day before.  
  
"Yeah..." Nidoking muttered "I just wish the girl I love... loves me too..."  
  
Bubblegum looked at Nidoking, "Huh? Sorry I didn't hear you"  
  
Nidoking sighed, "Nothing Bubblegum...nothing"  
  
Bubblegum sighed and stared at the ground. She heard every word he said. She knew he loved her. But somehow... she still can't bring herself to admit to him. Oh well. Time to change the subject. "I'm so glad! We are going to the cabin in the mountains! YAY!"  
  
Nidoking smiled at her enthusiasm. She was always so full of life and he was like... the complete opposite. She would never love someone dull like him.  
  
~~~~~~To Caramel and Dustox~~~~~~  
  
"We are going to the mountains eh?" Caramel started, "Good. I would like to know how the pokemon there survive and I would like to study their natural lifestyle"  
  
Dustox sighed, it was just like Caramel who wants to study things like that. That's it! He has made up his mind.  
  
During their stay there, Dustox will pull Caramel from all those things and show her what life is about!  
  
And maybe while doing it, he might work up enough courage to confess to her that he loves her. Yup! That was what he was going to do.  
  
Cause if he waited any longer, he might explode not knowing how she feels about him.  
  
~~~~~To Bubbles and Lanturn~~~~~  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!! GOING TO THE CABIN THERE MEANS ONLY ONE THING!!" Bubbles shouted.  
  
"Which is?" Lanturn asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That there will be SNOW!!!" Bubbles shouted, "SNOW!!! YIPPI!!! YAY!!! WOO HOO!!! CAN'T WAIT!!!!"  
  
"In case you don't know Bubbles," Lanturn started, "Snow means no water! And I NEED water to swim in"  
  
"Don't be such an old fuddy duddy" Bubbles pouted, "Besides, snow is like water! And I can always spray you with water and I CAN carry you around!"  
  
Bubbles then whispered, "But if you really can't go out to the snow... I can stay in the cabin with you."  
  
Lanturn was touched. REALLY. He blushed.  
  
~~~~~To Twilight and Umbreon~~~~~  
  
Twilight finally decided to act like nothing happened. And continue with her life... with her secret love. But she still wanted to know why Umbreon screamed so she decided to ask him.  
  
"Umm... Umbreon?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering..."  
  
"Yeah?" Umbreon raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Why DID you scream?" She asked him with innocent eyes.  
  
Umbreon groaned "Honestly Twilight. Not again..."  
  
" I really really want to know Umbreon." She gave him her puppy dog... or should I say little Espreon eyes. Knowing that it was his weakness.  
  
"I know that look will work if I was looking at you but no Twilght those eyes won't work since I'm not looking at you" Umbreon smiled.  
  
Twilight pounced on him and made him look at her and she used her best eyes. Umbreon sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine..." 'I can't tell her that she shocked me by being so close... let's how something will happen before...' Umbreon thought and hoped.  
  
Twilight smiled. Success!  
  
"The reason I shouted... was because...because you--" Umbreon stopped and look up to find Mightyena and Sparkle looking at them.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Miki-moon78: Done! WWAAHHH!!! Schools starting. DAMN IT!!! *sigh* Oh well... nevermind. PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
